Cold Passion
by EmoPandaJess
Summary: I don't know why I did it. Something inside me just snapped. I killed them all.  My name is Mika, and my life has changed.
1. Chapter 1

Without Life there is no love, Without Love there is no life.

**Cold Passion**

I don't know why I did it. Something inside me just snapped.

They were dead. All of them. I killed them. The whole Village. They were gone. They shouldn't have done it; but they didn't deserve death.

I guess I'm a little ahead of myself. My name is Mika. I'm just a girl, only 16, but since I was young I have been forced to be much older. My mother became very sick when I was only eight. She died before I was ten. When she died something changed in my father. He became meaner, either ignoring me, or yelling. As I got older it just got worse. He started hitting me. When I turned 16, he snapped. This is where I will begin my story.

I was walking home from helping the village elder gathering herbs. When I got home, I found my father passed out. I shook my head and put a blanket on him. As I started walking away he grabbed my ankle, "Where have you been, you stupid whore," He asked, his face already turning red, though from the anger or from alchahol, I'm not sure.

"I was helping the elder, Father," I said quietly, backing away slowly, hoping I would be out of reach from him.

"I bet you were out whoring yourself to those stupid village boys, again."

"Father, you know I would do no such thing," I said raising my voice slightly.

"Don't you dare yell at me! You stupid little slut, I need to teach you your place once and for all."

I jumped back as he reached for me, automatically thinking that he was going to hit me again. He slowly stood to his feet, stumbling all the while. I tried to run out, but he caught hold of my wrist, and held me there. He threw me to the ground and slapped me a few times. I stayed quiet, knowing that noise makes it worse. Only tonight, my silence seemed to make it even worse. He started screaming that I would learn, and I tried to back away. He pulled me closer and started choking me, I started seeing little black dots and couldn't breathe. I tried to claw his hands off my throat, but he only tightened his hold. As I started to black out I felt true fear grip my heart. The last thing I remember is thinking that I don't want to die.

** "Then we shall not die child."**

As I came to, the first thing I noticed was the smell of copper. I saw my father before anything else. Well his head that is. It was lying on the floor infront of me. He still held a look of terror on his face. I felt a wave of chills cover my body. No, this can't be. How? I backed away from the head littering my floor. I turned and ran through the door, out into the streets, for help. As I looked around all I saw was blood. It was everywhere. Dead. Everyone was dead. Everything was silent. No birds chirping, no horses neighing, or dogs barking. It felt like everything was frozen. I fell to my knees, shaking. How did this happen? I put my head in my hands, but immediatly pulled back. They were soaked in blood. No. There's no way. I was unconcious. Why am I soaked in blood?

So? How was it? I know it's rough but it's my first story, Please tell me how it is. I need advice. If it's any good I'll keep going, If not tell me now so I'll stop. Thanks :] -EPJ


	2. Chapter 2

**Cold Passion**

So much has changed overnight. The world as I knew it is gone now. I destroyed that with my own two hands, though I'm not sure how it happened. I don't remember anything, but what I do know that now I must run. I must run far away from this place, never to return. I will be killed if anyone ever finds out what I have done. My life is gone. All I have is a small bundle of food and the clothes on my back to last me till I can find a new home.

I have been walking for days now. I haven't eaten, I haven't rested, and I haven't gotten the smell of blood off of me. I'm not sure just how long I have been walking, 4, 5, or maybe even six days, but I know I'm about to pass out from starvation and exaustion. I sat down by a large Oak tree, resting for the first time since it happened, and closed my eyes. I'm not sure just how long I was there, before I was awoken by a sound. It was a small sound, like a small branch cracking under pressure, but it was enough to put me on high alert.

"Come out! I know someone is there!" I yelled, hoping that whoever it was would just leave, for I was too tired to fight.

"What exactally is a little girl like you going to do if I don't?" Said the one that must have made the noise. I couldn't pin his location, because the sound came from all around me. I backed up to the tree to insure that nothing could attack me from the back, and called out again.

"Come out so I can see you!" I yelled out to him. All he said in reply was a very dark sounding laugh, one that sent chills down my spine. I could feel the air thickening with my fear. I did the only thing I could think to do. I ran. I could hear him chasing me, slowly catching up to me. I ran away from him blindly, narrowly avoiding trees, but getting hit by a lot of the branches. Ahead I could see a small amount of light. Hoping that it was a small clearing, I pushed myself faster. I finally reached the clearing. The man came out of the trees. He was tall, over 7 feet, and resembled a giant lizzard. I slowly backed away from him, and he laughed again. He looked me up and down, licking his lips.

"Yum, I will have a mighty fine meal tonight."

"In your dreams!" I yelled back at him, taking off, though I didn't get far. His tounge whipped out of his mouth, and slashed across my back, causing a deep gash. I tried to keep running, but the fatigue and the blood that I was already losing was too much for me. I could feel myself slowly falling to the ground, but I never hit. As I blacked out, the last thing that I saw was eyes the color of blood.

How was that for a second chapter? I was so excited coming back the day after I posted the first, and already had two reviews, that I just couldn't wait to keep writing. :] Thanks so much to **-induviduality-has-a-name-me- **and **MyLifeInWhole** for being my first two reviewers ever! :) Hope it was good. Feel free to review -EPJ


End file.
